Tú amor fue como el amanecer
by FunnyLove34
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría sí Peeta le declara sus sentimientos a Katniss antes de los juegos? ¿podrá romper el caparazón de chica fuerte? ¿podrá enamorarla? o tendrá que resignarse a dejarla ir para siempre.


**Dislcaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Suzzane Collins yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro, para mis historias que sí son mías que salen de mi desorientada mente :D Saludos**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Sacudí mis rizos rubios para ver el increíble sol que entraba por la ventana. En el distrito 12 no era muy común la belleza así que estos pequeños detalles como el rojizo color al amanecer o el atardecer era algo que se podía contemplar. Como había dicho, no hay muchas cosas hermosas en el distrito 12. Panem vivía con el sufrimiento y la desconfianza de los juegos del hambre. Es un reality que se emite en vivo para todo Panem donde veinticuatro niños, desde el distrito una al doce, tienen que pelear a muerte. De los veinticuatro tenía que quedar un solo ganador y era más que obvio que los habitantes de Panem vivían con el miedo de que le quitaran a sus hijos cada año. La cosecha es de niños desde los doce años hasta los dieciocho de todos los distritos menos del distrito 13, que el capitolio había destruido luego de los días oscuros. La razón de destruirlo era que el distrito 13, empezó con la rebelión entre los demás distritos. Quitando los juegos del hambre y el hambre que se vivía en el distrito 12 mi vida era normal. Ayudaba a mi padre en la panadería ya que nosotros pertenecíamos a la parte comercial del distrito. Teníamos más comida que los niños de la veta, pero varias veces tuvimos que comer pan podrido para el desayuno o aveces pasar hambre, pero nuestro peso era mucho mejor que algunos niños que estaban en los huesos.

Me fui a dar una ducha, el único beneficio de vivir en la ciudad, una cálida ducha y el agua cayendo a chorros me relajaba. Me vestí y luego baje a la panadería para ayudar a mi padre. Hoy era sábado así que no había escuela, por lo que hoy podía ayudar a mi padre en la mañana. Disfrutaba de su compañía; él era un hombre amable en verdad, con el que se podía hablar.  
En cambio mi madre era todo lo contrario a mi padre: muchos la consideraban una bruja,aunque capaz así lo era, es más agradecí que hoy no este. Salude a mi padre cordialmente, aunque se veía cansado; seguro tendré que ayudarlo con varios clientes.

—No te preocupes. Yo podre atender.—dije sereno

—Oh, no hace falta... ¿estas seguro qué podrás hacerlo solo?— dijo mi padre quitándose el sudor de su frente.

—Claro.— a pesar de mis catorce años, había ayudado varias veces en la panadería pero nunca solo, mis hermanos siempre estaban para ayudarme.—Capaz Jackson me puede ayudar.— dije refiriéndome a mi hermano mayor

—Iré a llamarlo.—

Mientras mi padre subió escaleras esperaba a que vinieran otros clientes, visualice a una chica de cabellera morena y unos ojos grises acercándose a la panadería. Me sorprendí de verla a ella aquí ¿me estará buscando? ¿me dirá qué me odia? o capaz lo contrario. Entre en pánico quería correr y esconderme como siempre hacía, cuando Katniss venía a negociar con mi padre ardillas. Pero ella se estaba dirigiendo ya a la puerta. Pensé en esconderme en la parte de atrás y luego llamar a mi padre, como siempre lo hacía. Pero en vez de correr como siempre lo hacía, me quede paralizado en mí lugar. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, pensando en que iba hacer o rezando a un místico ser que es probable que no exista para que mi padre baje en este mismo momento. Nunca recordé que se tardara tanto en decirle algo a mi hermano o que Katniss fuera tan lenta para caminar. Capaz estaba tan nervioso que mi mente lo proyectaba así.Era raro que Katniss venga justo a negociar hoy con mi padre, aunque seguro le había avisado que mi madre no iba a estar hoy, la vez pasada que negociaron por las ardillas. Katniss era una excelente cazadora, siempre le daba en el ojo a la ardilla y eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido en el distrito, casi nadie se animaba a pasar la cerca electrificada donde estaba lleno de criaturas aterradoras, osos, ciervos y más cuando el bosque pertenecía al Capitolio; la capital de Panem. Aunque ella era de los pocos valientes que se animaban a pasar la cerca y ir a cazar para alimentar a su familia igual que su amigo Gale. A veces pienso que si hubiese sido de la veta quizás me aceptaría, tal vez llegaríamos a ser amigos como lo es con Gale, capaz me tendría a mí en vez que a él. Saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pensar en Gale y en las horas que estaba con Katniss y yo no lo podía estar; me traía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Ella entro a la panadería y la campanilla sonó, me observo por un tiempo y yo pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¿Esta tú padre?—dijo ella seriamente

—Emmm... Claro, ya lo llamo.—

No podía creer que nuestra primera conversación o algo parecido sea sobre mi padre, era algo que me apenaba. Ella seguro no lo ignora tanto como a mí.Corrí lo más rápido que pudieron mis pies para llamar a mi padre, él me observo con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo me sonroje a más no poder. El sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Katniss, encima que yo era demasiado obvio con eso. Creo que todo el distrito ya lo sabe menos Katniss. Sospecho que hasta Gale lo sabe en alguna parte de su cabeza. Aunque seguro debe estar confiado de que estará con Katniss porque todos en el quemador dicen que van a terminar juntos, ellos son tan parecidos. En cambio yo no tengo nada de que conversar con ella, ademas nunca me aceptaría ni como su amigo. Una tristeza se deposito en mi pecho y sin casi darme cuenta solté un suspiro de resignación Baje a la panadería y Katniss estaba con tres ardillas en su mano y miraba fijamente a un punto fijo. No pude evitar observarla, nunca estuve tan cerca de ella como lo estaba en este momento. Tenía su cabello trenzado como siempre y sus ojos grises tenían un aire de tristeza o pena. Después de observarla por tanto tiempo me sabía cada una de sus expresiones. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero pensaba que mi padre hacía esto apropósito por una parte se lo agradecía Ella me miro incomoda, seguro se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando, baje la mirada apenado. Mire que ella hacia ceñas por la ventana y pude observar que era Gale. Me encogi de hombros, mientras que Katniss saludaba a Gale con una sonrisa. Era obvio que a él sí le podía sonreír, aunque ¿cómo lo iba hacer conmigo? sí no me conocía Fruncí el ceño. Mi padre salio y saludo a Katniss cumplidamente y la llevo al patio para negociar sobre las ardillas. Me regañe de nuevo por ser tan cobarde y visualice como ella se despedía de mi padre y salia de la panadería. No podía dejarla ir así como así. Una valentía se apodero de mí y la llame

—Katniss...— le dije mientras que ella se daba vuelta para observarle desconcertada. Seguro se pregunto como sabía su nombre, pero no importa después de todo. Ella asintió para que hablara y yo no sabía que decirle.

—¿nos vemos mañana?— dije sin pensarlo, mientras que en mi cabeza hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decir las palabras correctas

—claro...—

Ella salio de la panadería frunciendo el ceño, mientras yo pensaba que iba hacer mañana

* * *

**¡Hola! mi primera historia, sin universo alterno, sin Ooc :D En fin. Katniss aquí no se va a dejar enamorar tan fácil por Peeta... creo que todos la conocen y saben que ella es dura. Así que nos leemos :) ¿reviews? Saludos**


End file.
